Surprises
by goldenshadows
Summary: After a one night stand with Ray, Neela discovers that she's pregnant. But with both of them feeling guilty and trying to pretend it didn't happen, will she be able to tell him? Complete
1. The Morning After

Obviously, after the things I've read in series 12 about Neela/Gallant, this is AU! And I start to many of these things! I guess If I have an idea I have to write it down, even if it's not very good. Oh well, I will finish all my stories, I'm slowly working on all of them. So maybe…one day…eventually…I'll actually finish one!

_**Chapter One**_

When Neela woke up, the first signs of a hangover started to hit her almost immediately. Groaning, she struggled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she reappeared in her room, trying to find something decent to wear for work. She also had to try and find time to eat and have some coffee, because, to her horror, she realised she was already late.

That was when she heard a low groan from the bed and she froze. She flung the covers back quickly and almost had to stop from crying out loud. Ray! In her bed? Ok…when did that happen?

Backing up and sinking to the floor, she tried hard to remember last night…but it was a blank. Ok, think, she told herself. There has to be a rational explanation, right? There just has to be. First of all, you don't even like Ray half the time. Second, your room mates…work colleagues. You're even friends when you both want to be! This isn't how friends are supposed to behave.

Struggling to pull her self together, she finally stood up and walked over to the bed. Hesitantly, she reached down and tried to shake him awake. "Ray?" she whispered. When several attempts failed to work, she sighed and resorted to drastic measures. She picked up one of the pillows and wacked him over the head. "Ray!" she shouted, and he sat up in shock.

"What the…what's going on?" he mumbled.

"We're ten minutes late already, that's what's going on!" she told him.

"Neela?" he asked, as if suddenly realising she was there. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked crossly. "You're in my room!"

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked around, finally taking it all in.

"Uh…we didn't….you know…I mean, nothing happened…right?" he asked her.

Neela shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine Barnett. Now get up already!"

He watched her walk out the room in a daze. We must have got so drunk last night, he realised, as his head started pounding.

Finally he walked into the kitchen to find some toast and coffee on the table and he sighed in relief. "Thanks you're a star Neela," he sank into the chair.

"I called work," she answered, ignoring his statement. "Weaver's pissed, but I said we'd make it up to her and do nights next week."

Ray groaned. "I had a gig next week ok?"

"Well, you'll have to cancel," she snapped. "Listen ray, you owe me! God knows how you ended up winning me over last night!"

"Hey…you said we didn't do anything!" he protested.

"No Ray, I said I don't remember!"

"Listen," he mumbled while eating his toast. "Can we just forget this happened alright?"

Neela was suddenly quiet. "Sure," she answered coldly. "If that's what you want." she was confused. Why did she feel so hurt that he wanted to forget her so easily?

"It's what you want," he sounded so certain about that, and it was the truth. It would be to awkward for them to continue the way they were if they dragged it all up now. So it had to be the truth…didn't it?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Jerry, as Neela and Ray walked in an hour later, covered in snow that was heavily falling outside.

"Shut it Jerry," snapped Ray as he headed for the locker room.

"You ok Neela? You look….." Abby's voice trailed off. "Uh…Neela?"

But Neela was staring after Ray in shock, a flash of memory had returned to her.

_The room had been dark, lit with candles. a couple of bottles of wine and cans of beer litered the floor. . _

_Then she heard rays voice…"This isn't a good idea neela…"_

"_That's what I thought," she had whispered back to him. _

"Neela? What's wrong? Earth to Neela!"

She snapped back to reality when she felt Abby's hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, really! Let's just get on with work ok?"

Abby nodded, but she remained concerned for her friend for the rest of the day.


	2. The Night Before

_**Chapter Two**_

Ray sat in the doctor's lounge, staring at his cup of coffee that had slowly started to go cold. He hadn't poured any milk into it anyway, and what was the point when he didn't feel like coffee in the first place? He stood up and poured it down the sink and stalked over to the nearby window. The sky was ice white, covered in clouds as far as he could see. The snow that had started to fall last night covered everything in a thick blanket. He suddenly had the desire to be anywhere but here. Somewhere tropical, with golden sands and sapphire blue oceans. Either that or playing at one of his gigs, getting so lost in the music that he couldn't think about anything.

It was times like these that he wished he had the power to fast forward everything and see where he ended up. It was better to know what was going to happen, then know the screw ups and disasters that happened on the way.

He heard the tell tale squeak of the door opening and looked up to see ….Neela. The one person he had been trying not to run into all morning.

"Damn it," he muttered out loud, without meaning to. She pretended not to hear him, and walked over to make a drink.

They shared a cold silence for almost a minute, before it was more then he could stand. He suddenly missed their very heated debates and petty arguments that were about nothing important.

"Is it me, or does it feel like we're actually outside?" he asked then, trying to break the tension.

She looked up briefly. Hmm…that was progress right? Actually looking at him meant she acknowledged he was there.

"Neela…"

Now what the hell was he supposed to say. I'm sorry? Well, he was. He didn't want it to be like this anymore, but he didn't know how to change things. And another part of him was angry that she had automatically assumed it was his fault. It had always been like that and he was sick of it.

"I thought you wanted to forget about what happened?" She snapped back at him. "And you were right. It's better that way."

"You remember anything?" he asked her, instead of saying the many biting retorts that flooded his mind. He was curious despite his anger.

She shook her head. "Nope. Total blank. You?"

"No," he answered, strangely disappointed. She was gone before he had a chance to say anything else. Like the fact that she was lying. They both were. She must have remembered something because he had. All god damn morning he'd been having little flashbacks of the night before. And just when he thought things were back to normal…he'd be hit with something else more….incredible. Because that was what last night had been for him. Maybe it was the success of his night, or the alcohol, but everything had been…he didn't really have any words for it. He'd never felt anything like it before. And it actually scared him…something he wouldn't admit to anyone. It was why he had been so harsh with her that morning. But the fact that she had agreed with him so fast…it startled him.

_He'd come home late from his gig, and the snow had just started. He'd walked in from the freezing cold, to find Neela cleaning up plates and throwing away cold food. "Hey Neela," he'd said softly. "You need any help with that?"_

_She'd turned around in shock, dropping one of the wine glasses that shattered into tiny shards. _

"_Let me get that ok?" _

_She'd nodded and sank onto a nearby chair and to his horror, he could see she'd been crying. _

_Hurrying to clear up the mess, he'd tried to think what to do now, not good at all with these situations. He hated when girls started to act like this and usually ran for the hills. But that didn't mean he was a jerk, and this was Neela. Despite the arguments and general dislike in the beginning, despite their differences they'd learned to accept each other. _

_And this had happened for the past two nights now. The first night she'd planned a movie and a meal out the guy had called two hours later with some emergency. And now this. _

"_He never even called me this time!" she'd told him sadly. _

"_I told you the guys a bastard didn't I? He doesn't deserve you?"_

_Where had that come from?_

_She nodded. "I know. But since when do I listen to you?"_

_He had laughed quietly at this…definitely true!_

"_Ok, I've got a plan. We can still save this evening ok? Takeaway, alcohol and a movie of your choice. Sound good? I know it's not with the guy of your dreams or anything but…"_

"_He was never that!" Neela said bitterly. Then she smiled and looked at him in surprise." Don't you have some after party or girl to meet?"_

_He had hesitated. She was right on both questions but still…for some reason, he hadn't been able to bring himself to walk away._

"_Nah. I can cancel. Tonight's your night Neela."_

"_Well I'm speechless. I've never known you to be so…well, whatever this is. It's a new look for you. So…did you go and do a bunch of drugs or something?"_

"_I know, and no," was his answer._

_She'd laughed her first real laugh of the night. "Was that a sentence?"_

_He smiled down at her, glad to see she was cheering up already. "Hey…look at us. Actually having a real conversation. And hanging out…"_

"_I know. Amazing."_

He nearly jumped a mile high when he heard Lewis yelling at him. "Ray…where have you been! Get moving!"

Following Susan out into the corridor, he thought sadly that he and Neela wouldn't be having anything like what they'd shared last night for a long time. He'd never seen her like that before. The rest of the night had pretty much been like that. It really had been amazing. She'd had a laugh, there had been no walls surrounding her…or him. They'd actually gotten to know each other, and he'd actually had a good time. and then …one thing had lead to another…..how exactly, was lost on him. And that made being here so much worse. While he was trying to act the doctor and be professional, all he could see were images of Neela that he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon…..

But it hurt him more then he'd thought it would, that he would probably never get the chance to know her like that again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela stood outside with Abby, waiting for the ambulance to pull up. It was freezing, and Abby was looking at her questioningly.

"Ok Neela, spill," her friend asked.

Neela shook her head. "For the last time nothing's wrong! I'm just…really hung over ok? That's all. And I don't want Weaver finding out, I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

Abby sighed. "You're late once and you're stuck on night shifts?"

Neela shrugged.

Night shifts weren't her problem. She knew that there were people in the world suffering worse fates then her at this moment. People starving, diagnosed with some terrible disease. But right now…to her, Ray Barnett was a far bigger problem then all of those combined.

She remembered everything now, and she was sure he did as well. She remembered the slow kisses that had led to deep passionate….well, what it had led to had to be illegal in the 50 states….probably all over the world. Right? She flushed at some of her memories, but if she was honest, it had been the most amazing night of her entire life…and it had been with Ray?

"Neela…"

"I told you nothing's wrong!" she snapped.

"GSW, remember? At least pretend to know what you're doing!"

Neela nodded, hoping the day would fly past. Then she remembered that she shared a place with Ray, and then she wouldn't have anywhere left to run.

TBC


	3. Just Friends

_**Chapter Three**_

Neela felt that time was acting very strangely for the rest of that day. Some hours would seem to be on a time loop, where things just seemed to stay the same until she thought she would die of boredom. Then time would speed up incredibly fast, and a whole hour would seem like 5 seconds…just when she wanted time to slow down. Nothing seemed to be going her way either! And soon it was time for her to take the long walk back home…and she was sure that would take no time at all.

Little did she know, that Ray was feeling the exact same way that she was.

Sighing when she eventually walked in through the door, she hung up her coat, looking around expectantly. "Ray?" she called out, knowing his shift had ended earlier then her own. "Ray, you here?"

She walked nervously up the stairs following the sound of his latest music phase, and hesitantly opened the door to his room. "RAY!" she yelled.

Finally he turned the music off and looked up at her coldly.

"We need to talk Ray," she told him, trying to build up her confidence as she went along.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was the alley cats outside," was his only response as he picked up one of his guitars.

"You know that's not gonna work," she tried not to act like his words had phased her. "You don't have the right to treat me this way you know!"

That made him pay attention, as she had known it would.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did. I thought maybe I heard wrong. See, Neela, I've been trying to talk to you all damn day, you've given me nothing but the cold shoulder."

"So what, you talked to me once during our break. One lousy attempt doesn't seem like all day to me Ray."

She was trying her best to keep her voice and feelings neutral, but it wasn't working all that well.

"How could I possibly try any more when the minute I walk in a room…you mysteriously walk out."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, it's just after the way you treated me this morning, I didn't feel like facing you ok? You treated me like I was nothing more to you then a ….."

"Time for you to stop there Neela," he said quietly. She couldn't exactly read his tone of voice, and it scared her. was he angry, or hurt? He didn't seem to be much of anything, just coldly calm.

"I may have said that i wanted to forget things this morning, but that's because it's clearly what you want. You weren't exactly behaving any other way, so what was I supposed to expect? Now I can actually say to you, you don't have the right to treat ME this way."

"What way?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Listen, we both know what last night was Neela. You even agreed with me you thought It was a bad idea, you knew it was wrong, we both did."

"You remember huh?" she looked down at the floor.

"Let's just say I won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

She met his gaze and her eyes widened slightly. "It was that bad?"

He looked shocked at her question. "I meant in a good way. A very, very good way."

"Oh, thank god," she said greatly relieved and he smiled slightly.

"But that's not the point. Point is, we could analyse forever why we did it. We were both lonely, you'd had a bad night, or whatever. Point is it was one fantastic night that we'll remember forever, but that's it. You know? Everything goes back to normal. Or as normal as it can be, because usually, we wouldn't know each other, and probably wouldn't ever see each other again"

"I guess that is how these things usually work," she agreed with him. "And normal," she added thoughtfully. "Were we ever that?"

He shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Ok, but we can't just ignore it either right? Since we do know each other. And I know I said it's what I wanted as well but…"

"No, we can't ignore it. But we can at least try to get back what we once had."

She sat next to him on the bed, picking up one of his albums, quickly scanning the song titles. "You mean the constant debates and three hour arguments? Shouldn't be too hard I'll bet."

"No. Not to hard."

"So….we'll try to be something more then just roommates and colleagues that argue. How about we stop being kids and be friends."

"It'd shock them at work. I'd do it just for the look on their faces!"

She slapped him playfully and then stood up. "Right. I have to get as much sleep as humanly possible. Night shifts start soon, remember?"

"Great. Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with."

She smiled. "It won't be that bad I promise. So we're friends right?"

He nodded, and to her strange disappointment and surprise, he agreed. "Friends."

It didn't exactly work out that way……

**Thank you so much for reading this, and for the lovely reviews. Happy New Year everyone! **


	4. Consequences

_**Chapter Four**_

_**One Month Later….**_

"Why can't this thing go any faster?" Neela complained, watching the scenery rush past outside the window of the train.

Ray looked at her with amusement in his eyes, laughter spilling out before he could stop himself. "Because if we did, we'd be off the rails in a big disaster area right about now."

She turned to him with sarcasm in her voice "Any minute I'm sure to laugh Barnett." But Ray could see she didn't mean it at all by her smile in return to his laughter.

"See now, I know you Neela. I'm sure I don't hear any sarcasm at all in your voice, because we've done pretty well right? You know….thinking about it, I'm sure we're due a pay rise any day now for our good behaviour."

"Sorry," she murmured, with out really thinking about it. Then, her concentration in their conversation drained again and she turned back to the window. Ray supposed he should be grateful. It was the most he'd gotten out of her all week.

He looked at her in concern for a moment. "Neela, what's up with you? Since when are you that anxious to get to county anyway?"

"I really don't know what's up with me. I've been feeling kind of….I don't know. It's probably just a cold or something, I guess."

Ray nodded. "Well, stay away from me is all I can say."

"Great, finally," she breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped onto the platform.

"Hey look at that!" exclaimed Ray, holding up his mobile. "Ten minutes early. Definitely a pay rise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wow you guys, this looks like it's a record huh?" laughed Chuny as they entered the hospital. "You're early?"

"Don't you know it." was Rays only answer.

"Hey Ray, before you disappear into the void that's the ER, I'm not you're personal answering machine ok?" grumbled Jerry. "One of your many girlfriends called this morning. Sarah, or Angela or someone…"

"Actually," said Neela. "It's Althea. And they've been together for almost two weeks. Went to dinner with them and everything."

Jerry looked stunned for a second. "Well…could you at least give her the right times of your shifts? It's driving me crazy."

Haleh shared a shocked glance with Malik. "Two revelations in five minutes," said Malik shaking his head. "I don't think I can take anymore."

"I know," the nurse agreed mock seriously. "Ray in a relationship and going for dinners with Neela? I thought it was just a phase."

"I wouldn't exactly calla weeka relationship people," said Ray, leaning in to get a chart. "It's just something new I'm trying out ok? Let's not make a big deal."

Neela walked away from the endless questions, trying to keep her thoughts straight as well as trying to figure out where she was supposed to be. But by mid morning, she was feeling so tired that she could barely stand up. As Ray put it, she knew something was definitely up with her, she just couldn't even begin to guess what. She'd been sleeping fine, and she didn't feel like she had a cold at all.

But that wasn't really what was bothering her. What was bothering her was the feeling she was living someone else's life, or that she had been living a lie for these past few weeks. It wasn't the fact that both at work and at home, she and Ray were now like happy families or something. The getting on part was actually a nice change for her. The part that pissed her off was the fact that Ray had gone so far with the being friends routine, that he was treating her more like a sister now then anything else. It wasn't only people at work that were shocked (Still, after a month!) but she was to at how well they were pulling this thing off. And even more shocking, nobody had found out what had happened. Yet.

At least, the fact if she was ill or not wasn't really bothering her, until she had to run out of a trauma to the bathroom with a dodgy stomach…with Ray as a witness.

Her heart pounding as she sat on the floor, she literally felt like she was having a panic attack. Because one thought kept floating around in her head. One thought that terrified her more then anything else had ever done in her entire life. One thought, that had to be impossible. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The dizziness, the fatigue, the sudden sickness. It was all adding up.

No No No! She kept yelling at herself. Still living in denial, she staggered to her feet fighting another urge to be sick, and walked back outside, only to run into Abby.

"Neela, what happened?" Asked Abby, her dark eyes narrowed in concern.

"I'm fine," Neela muttered, trying to hurry past. Abby placed a hand on her friends arm.

"You ran out of a trauma. That's not like you. Morris maybe, but you're…"

"Ray will tell you," she said, trying to sound calm. "I felt sick on my way over here. It's that cold going around you know? I'll probably be over it by tomorrow." Hopefully, she thought desperately to herself.

Finally at her last break of the day, she couldn't take the stress of not knowing anymore. The panic she felt earlier was threatening to overwhelm her as she made her way across the street to the local store. And she stood for what felt like an eternity in the dreaded isle she'd never imagined herself standing in, at least not so soon. With shaking hands, she picked up a pregnancy test, and instantly knew that she probably didn't even need to take the thing in the first place. Because she knew it. She had been feeling this way for a while now, and she just knew what the results were going to be.

Fighting tears, she walked up to the counter and paid for the test, avoiding the cashier's look of curiosity as she walked out again. Quickly hiding the test in her bag, she hurried back to county's entrance.

By the end of the day, she had her answer. Now, she had to figure out how she was going to cope with this, and what she was going to do about it.

TBC

**By the way, I missed out on a lot of episodes of series eleven, and only saw a few eps with Ray in it, including the last one where Carter leaves. So I only know about the series from what I've read about it, but I was intrigued by his character and I like Shane west! ****Which is why I decided to write a story about him and Neela. So, a little spoiler for the story, it will include some members of Rays family that I've made up, they won't appear for long and hopefully won't be too much like Mary Sues. The reason I'm bringing this up is because I don't know a lot about Ray's family back ground, or if it's been mentioned at all on the show, so there's probably going to be errors there. In my story he has at least one younger cousin that visits. But I guess this is an AU and also fan fiction. But i do like to try and be as accurate as possible with characters. Just thought I'd let you know. **


	5. Double Trouble

_**Chapter Five**_

Neela was flicking through the various cable channels when she heard Altheas outrageously fake laughter echoing through the apartment, and she groaned quietly to herself. Here we go again.

Next thing she knew they were both flying into the room, Althea still in a fit of giggles, while Ray was attempting to catch up to her.

"Ray stop that I mean it!" She said, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"You're not trying that hard to stop me now are you?"

Oh please, thought Neela, rolling her eyes and averting her gaze back to the TV.

Unable to help herself though, she turned back round. Her question to why it had gone so quiet was answered.

"That's ok. Don't mind me!" she piped up eventually. "I'll just be leaving now!"

Ray glanced up at her guiltily. "Neela! Man I'm sorry, you been there long?"

"Long enough," she muttered, standing up. She had to try really hard from saying anything else.

"Hey, it's ok, you so don't have to leave Neela," put in Althea. "I mean, you were here first right? And this is your place to…Ray, we can just go back to my apartment right?"

"No it's fine," Neela succumbed to her better nature, after much inner debating, and stood up. "I guess I can….I've been meaning to catch up with Abby. I'll see you guys later."

Hastily grabbing her purse, she walked out before either could protest anymore. Because the truth was, Althea was actually a decent person. Much nicer then other girlfriends of Ray's she'd been introduced to. But Neela just….hated her. For some unexplainable reason, she hated her more then anyone she'd ever met in her life…and she'd met a few people she hated, Ray among them.

Once outside the apartment though, she didn't head for Abby's.

She eventually found herself in a quiet café on a side street she hadn't even noticed was there, and she'd been living in this neighbourhood how long? Well, it was as quiet as she was going to get in Chicago.

She took a window seat. Taking out a couple of magazines from her bag that she'd bought earlier, she began to try and read. This was so stupid. She literally had nowhere to go, and she'd been kicked out of her own home…no matter how unintentionally. This wouldn't be happening if she was involved with someone, but of course, Ray had to get there first didn't he?

For the first time in a long while, she felt homesick. Back home in London, she'd known everyone in the area surrounding her home. She couldn't' take two steps down the road without stopping to say high to someone. And if she ever had family troubles, she just had to go round the corner and her friend Lila would be there for her. She had known Lila since school, and they had always shared everything.

What was with this trip down memory lane? It was her decision to move to America. Better opportunities. She had spent so long trying to win her family and friends over with the idea, and the money she earned here was even helping her family. So….how could she be complaining about her life?

"ready to order?"

The voice startled her out of her reverie. The waitress stood there impatiently, tapping her pen on her pad of paper.

"Oh right, umm…" She hesitated. Was coffee such a good idea? "Tea I guess."

Ok, so the success and work area of her life were fine. But she was lonely. And the news she was pregnant only added to that fact. She still wasn't properly coping with the idea well at all. And worse still, she couldn't tell anyone about it. Not Susan, or Abby, or Sam. Nobody could know.

Because of course, the first person who should know, would be Ray. Neela wasn't that much of a bitch that she would never tell him. But first she had to think if she was going to actually keep the baby, and then work up the courage to tell Ray her decision.

And the fact that everyone around her seemed to be happy lately didn't help. It had started with Carter rushing off to live with Kem in Paris, then there was Susan and Chuck…..and now Ray and Althea.

It was all grating on her nerves just al little bit. But she had been feeling this way for a while hadn't she?…it was part of the reason things had got so out of control with Ray in the first place right?

"Its guy trouble isn't it?"

It was a different waitress this time. She placed the tea in front of Neela and smiled sympathetically.

"How can you tell?" asked Neela.

The girl shrugged and took a seat. Normally Neela would have protested but…at this point, anything to distract her was a good thing

"Believe me, I've seen that look a thousand times before now. You'll be ok you know, you're not the only one."

Neela sighed. "I wish it was just guy troubles."

The waitress frowned. "Work then I take it? Sorry…I don't mean to pry…"

Neela waved away her concerns. "It's ok. It's just…personal."

The waitress nodded. "I'm Tracey by the way."

"Neela."

"Cool name. You from around here? Don't think I've seen you in here before now."

Neela shook her head. "I've been here a while."

Tracey sighed. "Well...better get back. It can only get better from here on right?"

Neela cringed at the cliché, but forced a smile anyway. "Thanks."

She still couldn't believe that she was in this situation. She was pregnant. Another life was growing inside of her right now, someone she would be responsible for. Was she ready for all of that? And then there were other issues…if she decided she wasn't, could she go through with an abortion? Would Ray want that?

She sipped her tea as she continued to think, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the crash of thunder outside.

She knew she didn't have much time to decide.

Standing up she hastily left change on the counter. "You sure you don't want to call a taxi? It's pouring out there?" asked Tracey.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

But she wasn't fine. Once out of the café, she ran as fast as she could, looking around wildly for a pay phone. When she found one on the next block, she dived in and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?"

Her father's voice sounded faint and so far away. She tried to talk to him, but no words came out. And that was strange enough. She had always gotten on well with her family, had nearly always been able to talk to them about her problems. But this was so different to anything she'd been faced with before. She hung up abruptly.

Just go back, she told herself. There is no earthly reason that you should be out in the rain while someone whose only likely to be involved in your life for the next few weeks sits warm and comfortable in your home.

But another thought came creeping up, shocking her more then anything else had this whole shocking month. Althea shouldn't be there at all, because she, Neela should be. She should be the one going to dinners and movies with Ray, she should be the one everyone at work was talking about, she should be….

Another crash of thunder and lightening made her jump. No way Neela, she told herself. There is no possible way you are falling for Ray Barnett!

But wasn't that the truth? If she really thought about it, if she were really honest with herself, it was the truth.

Her being lonely, even her being pregnant were all side issues now. How long had she felt this way? She didn't have a clue. She knew that she had indeed felt something for Michael Gallant. And when he had last come to visit her in Chicago, she had been overjoyed to say the least. She had loved him. But since then, the letters and phone calls had been less frequent, and they had both realised that was how it was going to be unless he quit the army and moved back to America. And Neela knew Michael wasn't good at quitting anything unless he had to. So they had both agreed to go their separate ways, otherwise it would be too painful.

But after a lot of crying and thinking, she'd come to realize that It wasn't as painful as she had thought it would be. Maybe she had just loved the idea of him. After all, wasn't he supposed to be perfect? Doctor, soldier, both smart and good looking. They could both have an actual conversation. And he was the kind of guy her parents would love. And she was just right for him to. Same kind of background, same interests. But that right there was what had really driven them apart in the end…because when he called it off, she knew neither had been as surprised as they should have been. They had both been infatuated with the idea of a perfect relationship. But of course nothing can really be like that.

And then there was Ray…..her total and complete opposite.

As she neared their apartment, the rain was pouring so hard that she could barely see a few inches in front of her. But suddenly she heard the screeching of car tires behind her.

Blinking her eyes repeatedly to clear her vision, she managed to glimpse a couple of teenagers running across the road, and she held her breath as she saw the car heading towards them. Luckily one of the teenagers stopped and pulled the other one back, the car swerving around them just in time.

Relief swept over Neela as she turned to open the door.

"Hey…wait a second!"

She turned to see the teenagers hurrying up behind her. One was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, she looked about sixteen. The guy was older, seventeen or eighteen, she couldn't tell. His hair was dark, and both had dark brown eyes. They also looked as wet as she felt. They had two bags full of their belongings between them and looked like they had been travelling for days.

"We're here to see Ray?" the girl questioned. "Ray Barnett…he still live here?"

Neela opened her mouth but for a moment she was actually speechless. "Uh…sure. Yeah, he lives here. Whose asking?"

"Look lady, we're drowning out here ok? Can we save the small talk until later?" This from the guy.

Neela rolled her eyes. "I'll get Ray…hold on."

The girl reached forward and grabbed Neela's arm, taking her by surprise. "No, we have to get inside now, it's important. Please?"

Neela gestured for them to follow her up. "Hey Ray, you better have an explanation for this!" she called out to him.

Ray appeared from his room and for a moment she didn't take in his appearance. "They say they know you?" she questioned him.

Ray looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. "Danny? Jessica? What are you guys doing here?"

Neela raised an eyebrow. "So …they do know you?"

"Yeah we…they're my cousins. Guys this is Neela Rasgotra," he hastily introduced them.

Then Neela noticed that all Ray had on were a pair of jeans. No top at all. Her breath catching slightly, she looked away quickly before he could see her reaction.

"Is it ok if we stay here?" Jessica asked, her eyes wide, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Look…does Tom and Elena know you're here?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Like hell. They think we're staying at a friends."

"Ok …you can stay for tonight. But I do want answers from you after you're all sorted got that? Bathrooms down the hall. You can put your stuff on the sofa."

"Thanks Ray, you're the best!" exclaimed Jessica, with a smile.

He and Neela watched her head to the bathroom, and Danny promptly sat down in front of the TV.

"Before you say anything," Ray interrupted. "The only reason I'm letting them stay is they're family. They're obviously in trouble and I want to help them out, is that a crime? I'd do the same for you!"

"Ray? What's going on?" Althea's voice from his room was the last thing Neela needed.

"Fine. But I'm sorry…Althea can't stay here as well Ray."

He nodded. "Be right back."

Neela looked around feeling like a stranger. "Make yourselves at home!" She said finally to herself. "This weekends going to be so much fun!"

TBC

_**Won't be updating until next week sometime, going away for a long weekend on Thursday, so no computer unfortunately. Until then, hope you enjoyed this. (By the way, hope i spelled Neela's last name right?) Thanks again for your reviews! **_


	6. Family Problems

_**Chapter Six**_

It was an hour later. By some miracle they had managed to get a taxi for Althea. Neela had managed to make them something from the bare essentials in their fridge and cupboards, because no way could they order anything with the storm getting worse every minute.

Eventually she bought the sandwiches into the other room. "Here," she said. "Sorry, it's all we've got," she added at Danny's look of disgust.

"Ignore him Neela," said Ray. "It's fine."

"So," he continued. "What are you guys doing here? You still haven't answered that question."

Jessica immediately spoke up. "It was Danny's idea," she said quickly. Neela and Ray exchanged a look between them. "Ok," Neela said slowly. "And……"

"Well, see, he had this big fight with dad. I mean…it was so huge you could here it from California, I swear!" she continued. "They're not even talking now."

"That's it?" Ray exploded after a minute's silence. "Guys I've been thinking you were….I mean, there has to be something else! Kids fight with their parents all the time don't they? Any sane person doesn't run away to a whole other state!"

Hearing Ray talk about kids was making Neela uncomfortable. "Ray…let's hear them out. You convinced me to let them stay so….keep going Jessica." Neela noticed Danny wasn't saying much at all and she wondered why.

"Well, see, they went away for a weekend," Danny started edgily. "And I decided to have this party."

"Great," muttered Ray. "I can see where this is going. You guys trash the house or something?"

This time the kids shared a look. "Or something," said Jess with a grin.

"You think all this is funny?" snapped Danny suddenly. "I had plans this weekend you now? And now I have to come here …." his voice trailed of and Neela realised he had obviously said something wrong because Jess was suddenly shooting daggers at him.

"Never mind," he finished off.

"Ok," said Ray. "We're getting somewhere. A party. So what? You guys get pissed and trash the neighbour's car?"

"Dad found drugs the next day," said Jessica quietly. "Some guys did get pretty pissed, they were friends of Danny's. We think they belonged to them."

"What drugs are we talking about here?" asked Neela in concern. Ray was suddenly very grateful to have her involved in this, because he didn't think he was doing very well.

Neela though, thought the exact opposite. She hadn't expected this of him, and had very rarely seen this side of him. Ray, usually so intent on treating patients as quickly as possible, who never got involved and didn't hang around, was completely different when it came to family.

"Ecstasy," muttered Danny, looking down at the table.

"So why come to me?" asked Ray finally.

"Well…you know, you're in a band!" Jessica exclaimed, as if this explained everything. "We thought you'd be cool with it!"

Ray groaned slightly at this. "Yeah, I'm in a band. I've already played that scene and even then…look. I tried stuff just like everyone has when I was younger. But I…." Neela was shaking her head, a slight smile on her face.

"What Ray means is," she continued for him, much to his surprise. "Is there's a certain place in your life where you change. Ray may be in a band….but he's not like that anymore. He has responsibilities now, not that he would admit that. You do realise we have to call your parents to let them know your alright."

If looks could kill….the one Jess was throwing Neelas way, Neela would be in a lot of trouble. "Like they'd even care!" she spat out angrily. "God you guys are all the same!"

She stood up and stormed away from the table into Neela's room.

Danny remained seated looking troubled.

Neela looked sharply at him, wondering what his problem was. "What's wrong Danny?" she asked casually.

Ray looked at her as if to ask what she was doing.

"I'm just worried about Jess she…" he didn't say anything else.

"What's to worry about? It was your friends who got you into trouble," said Ray.

"Ray," warned Neela.

"She's right," he finally said, standing up. "You guys don't know anything."

"Who's going to call their parents?" Neela whispered once Danny had gone back to the TV.

"Me I guess," sighed Ray. "Why are they doing this to me? Thanks for helping me out there Neela."

She looked sadly at him and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm. "Anytime Ray. You know something else is going on here though? I mean…Danny's obviously hiding something else."

"You can say that again."

They stayed in silence for a short while, before Neela finally spoke again. "So what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?"

**If I told you when Ray finds out it would spoil the story wouldn't? Let's just say it happens sooner then you'd think. **


	7. Loss Of Power

_**Chapter Seven **_

"And let there be light!" Ray exclaimed happily, as he lit the last candle in his room. The power had gone out shortly after they'd decided on where to sleep…he and Neela would be sharing his room. Ray's explanation had been he didn't want Neela to wake up tomorrow, to find all of her hair had been cut off…which Jess would be likely to do when she was like this.

And for some reason Neela hadn't felt like arguing with him.

She looked around the room…it was no Hilton hotel, but it did feel like home to her. It was amazing what could happen in the space of a few hours, and then she realised what exactly had changed. She and Ray were together, with Ray, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

Which is just stupid, she kept reminding herself. He doesn't know what he's doing or where he is half the time!

"I get the bed though!" she said, holding him back before he could claim it.

"Of course ma'am!" he said sarcastically, bowing dramatically and gesturing towards the bed. "Ladies first. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah right," she laughed. Scanning the ground quickly, she found one of his T-shirts hanging out of an open draw, and snatched it up.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he protested, but only lightly.

"I don't want to face the wrath of your cousin, remember?" she said sweetly. "You mind turning around?"

Ray reluctantly obliged to this request, and she swiftly changed, grateful suddenly that there was a power cut.

Hurrying into the bed and pulling the covers up around her, she threw a pillow into his waiting hands. "De ja vu huh?" he asked softly. "Sorry…I just…"

"It's ok," she told him. "I was thinking it to."

"Right," he said shakily. "I'm sure I've got a blanket here somewhere…" he eventually found one in one of his cupboards.

Neela felt slightly guilty, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It would be so wrong to let him sleep up here with her…wouldn't it?

"Ray?" she asked softly. As he started to blow out some of the candles furthest away from them.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

The question hung in the air around them as they listened to the rain.

"You mean with Althea?"

"Maybe."

"Well…it's early to tell I guess. It's kind of…like I said at work, it's new."

Neela nodded, slightly satisfied. It couldn't be that serious then. Not that Ray was known for being serious….which is why she shouldn't be worrying about this.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" he asked, suspicious now.

She leaned up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"You're my room mate right? Can't a girl be curious?"

Ray looked down cast for a second, and Neela wished she hadn't bought up the subject. "Bet it's nice and comfortable up there," he told her. Now she felt even guiltier.

"It's not like we're living on the streets or anything …" she started, but then he gave her the puppy dog eyes look, and she was surprised at how well he pulled it off. Sighing she moved over.

"Fine. I guess you can…come on up."

His eyes widened. "You serious? I was only joking you know!"

"Well, if you really don't want to…." her voice trailed off as he climbed up beside her. To late. She noticed that he lay on top of the covers though, with his own blanket covering him. She didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"So now I guess the next question is if you're happy or not," he said startling her.

"Damn, I thought you were trying to change the subject!" she laughed. "And happy can mean a lot of things," she continued. Now it was her turn to avoid the question.

"I'm serious."

"Well I guess I…don't really know either. I mean…I should be used to being alone I was for a while before I moved here. Then I met Michael and …it was nice. The idea of being with someone was nice, the fact that someone cared about me and now I…" she hesitated. "I'm sorry, you don't want to know about him do you?"

He shook his head. "You have people that care about you. They may not show it half the time but…they really do."

They looked at each other quietly. "Thanks Ray," she whispered.

"Ray?" she asked after a while. "You asleep?"

"Not anymore," he muttered.

"It's just I was thinking…at work? You never talk about family. I was just wondering why."

"Maybe it's nobody's business?" he said edgily. "I mean…it's not like everyone talks about their past unless they have to right?Besides, it's not like anyone's going out of their way to say anything to me anyway. You know, unless it's to bitch about how i'm doing my job...or how crap i am at it!""

"Sorry," she murmured. "It's just your cousins are staying here now, I was just…"

"No," he told her then. "I should be sorry Neela. It's just…complicated. I mean…I always got on with that side of the family…my cousins anyway. That's why they came here I guess. But Elena, mums sister? She's never really…approved of me I guess. I'm the black sheep of the family. Listen…do I have to talk about this now? I'm really kind of tired."

She nodded. "Ok." Then she hesitated. "And...i know it may seem like people act that way but...i think they're wrong about you."

"Thanks Neela."

"Listen, before we go to sleep…I have to tell you something….."

"What it is?" he asked.

All evening she'd been feeling closer to Ray then she ever had. All evening she'd been building up the confidence to tell him how she felt, and what was going on. But now suddenly that confidence drained away. "It's nothing. Night Ray."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neela opened her eyes the next morning, to her shock she found herself lying close to ray, facing him, her head on his shoulders. He was holding her hand lightly. She looked at him a moment, hardly daring to breath, not wanting to wake him up. But then, when she tried to move, he began to stir slightly.

"Morning," he mumbled into her hair.

"Morning," she whispered back, settling back into her original position, not wanting this moment to end. But then he lifted his head up, and noticed how he was lying. "Sorry Neela," he said, hastily extracting his hand and sitting up.

"Its fine," she said, standing up herself. "Listen, I have to go to the bathroom. See you in a minute?"

"Sure, I'll get started on breakfast." they were both avoiding each others eyes, looking anywhere but each other. Finally he looked up at her. "Look this is stupid. What do we have to be nervous about? I am not having it like it was before."

She looked a little bit more relaxed now. "I'm sorry. You're right Ray. Still…I'll see you in a minute."

When she left the room, he lay back on the bed in exasperation. "Damn it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry it up Neela!" Yelled Jessica, pounding on the door. "You've been in there all morning! Other people need to use the hot water to you know!"

"Some people should be lucky they have any water at all!" said Neela crankily as she finally appeared.

"Jeez, you look awful," said Ray.

"Thanks!" she snapped.

Luckily, it was then that the phone rang. "Saved by the bell!" said Ray in relief. "Hello?"

"Hey Ray, its Susan Lewis. Is Neela there?"

"Uh…sure," said Ray.

"Hey Susan. Did I forget it's my shift again?" she asked confused.

"No," said Susan, sounding less then pleased. "But you forgot something. It's Abby's surprise birthday party tonight! Just wondering if you were still coming?"

Neela closed her eyes and sat down. "Sure. I'm there already. By!"

"Crap," she said to Ray as she hung up. "I totally forgot about Abby's party."

"There's a party?" asked Jessica. "Can we all go? It'll be so fun!"

Danny looked at her darkly. "I think we've seen enough parties Jess," he told her.

"That's a good point Ray," said Neela. She felt sick, and tired. She hadn't slept well at all last night, and the last thing she felt like was a party. "Maybe I should stay here. Make sure everything's ok?"

"Oh no way," he answered. "You said we would go. So we're going."

"Besides, hello?" said Jessica annoyed. "I'm like, sixteen. Don't need a babysitter."

"You sure about that?" snapped Danny. Jessica shot him a look, but then went on smiling sweetly. Neela hadn't missed any of that little exchange though.

"So, they'll have to come with us. I'm sure Lewis will understand. More the merrier." shrugged Ray, pouring himself an orange juice. "I'll just call Althea to remind her as well, and we're all set for tonight."

Neela looked away from him. Last night had been so perfect; she had actually felt like she was getting somewhere, she had felt like she could finally pluck up the courage to tell him everything. And now everything was going wrong again. How was she going to get through this?


	8. The Longest Night

_**Chapter Eight**_

Neela stood with Susan, watching her as she put the finishing touches of decoration around the room. The party was going to be held at Susan's. It was the best choice, Abby would have no clue what was going on.

Neela and Ray had arrived a couple of hours earlier to help out….it turned out she was the only one helping.

"You know, if they're gonna be here, they could at least do something!" Susan said quietly, gesturing to Ray's cousins, who sat as usual, lounged in front of the TV.

Neela rolled her eyes. "I know. I've tried talking to them…"

Chuck appeared then, holding their child. Susan looked at him in dismay. "Hey….I thought your mum said she'd take him tonight sweetie?" she exclaimed.

Chuck nodded. "We're going already, we're going. Can't the kid say goodbye to his mummy?"

Neela looked away awkwardly. This she really didn't need.

It had been while she was getting dressed for the party that she realised how in denial she had been lately. This was going to happen for her. If she didn't want it to be happening, she knew she would have done something about it earlier. But she hadn't been able to go through with it. She would have this baby. But things were going to start to change for her…sooner then she wanted. She would start to show soon…and then she'd be in trouble. She would very soon have to go and have all the right tests done to see if the baby was healthy, and she wanted…or hoped…that Ray would be there with her through all of that.

And if he wasn't…then she would have to deal with that. But first he had to know about it…she would have to tell him tonight. As soon as she got the chance. She couldn't leave it any longer and she couldn't back out this time.

"He's adorable," Neela found herself saying after Chuck left.

Susan nodded. "Sure…until he starts screaming and crying all the time!"

"You don't regret anything though?" Neela asked, needing to know there was something good about the decision she had made.

Susan shook her head with a smile. "No way. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I mean…I know I complain a lot at work…but I love my family. It helps that Chucks here though. I remember when I looked after my sisters kid…it was ages ago now but that was hard enough."

Neela nodded. "Right."

"Someone's at the door!" Jessica called out to them.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that!" Susan shot back.

Neela marched over to the TV and turned it off.

"Excuse me?" said Jessica narrowing her eyes. "I was watching that."

"Ok listen, you can hang out later when everyone gets here, but if you're going to be staying here with me and Ray, then you're going to start earning the right to be here." Neela decided if she was going to get the courage to tell Ray, she had to start somewhere. Getting these two into shape was as good a place as any.

"You can't make me do anything," Jessica snapped. "You've got nothing to do with me!"

"Hey, calm down already," said Danny, looking around anxiously. Ray and Althea were standing a distance away talking, and Susan had just come back in with Greg. "They're letting us stay here Jess."

Neela looked at him closely. This didn't sound remotely like a kid who was messing around with a bad crowed and drugs. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.

"Correction," said Jess spitefully. "Ray's letting us stay. So that means I don't have to listen to anybody else."

Of course, it might take longer then she'd thought. "You've got the wrong impression about Ray Jess," said Neela quietly, looking over at him. "You might think you're going to get an easy life here, but both of us know something else is going on with you two."

Danny looked up suddenly.

"You're just bluffing," Jessica interrupted her angrily. "I'm going to talk to Ray," with that she got up and stormed away.

Neela sighed and met Danny's gaze. "That just proved my point didn't it. So you want to talk about it yet?"

Danny shook his head. "I told you already you wouldn't understand." he shrugged then. "Besides this is a party right?" he gestured around them as more people started to arrive. "She's right about one thing though. You really do need to lighten up."

Easy for you to say, Neela thought darkly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was a success. Abby had arrived with Luka and had been shocked…but definitely pleased about it all. Neela noticed that those two were spending a lot of time together recently, and then thought how hard it was on Sam, who was standing over by the food looking upset at the sight of the two friends talking so passionately about something. Looking over at Ray and Althea, she suddenly knew how the nurse felt.

She walked over to Sam. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam said back, less then enthusiastic.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other," Neela began. "But is everything ok? I mean…" she gestured over at Luka.

Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Not really. I don't think it ever will be."

"Sounds bad," said Neela.

Sam nodded. "I know it's pretty much been world war three at work lately. Thanks…for coming over to talk. Nobody else wants to get involved."

This time Neela shrugged. "So, does he still see Alex?" she asked, fumbling for something to talk about.

Sam shook her head. "He still picks him up from school sometimes. But it's hard. We spent a year together you know? But I guess we just drifted apart. He wants family…and I already have that."

There was an awkward silence, and then Sam nodded over at Jessica and Danny, who were talking to Greg and Morris. You could hear Jess's laughter from across the room, incredibly loud and fake. It reminded Neela of Althea.

"Oh my god, is she flirting with Pratt?" Sam actually laughed out loud. "Isn't she like, sixteen or something? What's their story anyway?"

"They're Ray's cousins," said Neela, noticing that Ray was coming over.

"No way. Ray actually has family?" asked Sam curiously.

"Hey ladies," said Ray, joining them. "Bought you some drinks."

Sam took the beer gratefully. "So, trouble in paradise Barnett? Pleases tell me I'm not the only one?"

Ray shook his head. "She just doesn't know anyone that's all. But since you're asking….if I have to hear about the latestboy bandanymore…I'll go crazy. Here Neela, got you you're favourite wine."

Neela smiled and nodded her thanks. She started to drink, but then realised in horror what a bad idea that was. Casually, watching Sam and Ray talking, she spat the drink back into the glass. Sam and Ray both turned to stare at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I thought you loved that drink?" asked Ray, a little hurt.

"I do but…I …" she was at a loss for words. "It's just so bad for you you know? I'm just…going through a healthy phase right now. You know how many calories wine's got in it?"

She hurriedly put the wine glass down on a table. "Looks like Danny's in trouble," she pointed over to him, he was standing in the kitchen area now, talking heatedly to Jessica, having just dragged her over there. "Back in a sec."

Ray turned to Sam, alarm whispering through him. "Ok, that was weird. I'm not imagining things am I? It was weird. Since when is Neela worried about her health…I mean, that much?"

"I know," Sam agreed with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela hesitated when she reached them. They were Ray's family, he should be the one clearing up their mess. But what she had assumed was a debate about Jess and Pratt was actually turning into a full fledged argument.

"Didn't you learn anything from back home?" Danny was asking her furiously.

"No," she said stubbornly. "What I learned is how to have fun. And that's what I'm doing now. Having fun!" she took another long sip of her drink, but Danny snatched it from her, spilling some over her top.

"You've had enough," he said. "You're embarrassing yourself Jess."

"I don't need to embarrass myself when I have you."

"Look, you know what's embarrassing? Everyone thinks this is my fault. The fact that you messed up doesn't cross anyone's mind, because of course you're so sweet and innocent."

She laughed at him then. "Well, mum and dad seemed to buy it!"

"What's going on?" asked Ray, who had come over to join Neela.

Danny looked at his cousin. "Nothing," he started.

"Don't even try that one!" said Neela.

"Ok fine. I'm….." but once again, he was interrupted.

"No, don't be an idiot Danny. You can't do this to me!"

Ray looked steadily at Jessica, his patience wearing thin. "Look, this is getting stupid. . I told you, you can stay the weekend…but if you carry on like this…Guys, I thought we were ok. We always got on well growing up...we looked out for each other didn't we? So you can tell me anything, you know that."

Jess looked around at each of them, her eyes filled with panic. "You don't understand," she started. "I can't tell you ok? I just can't. And you can't send me home Ray, I can't go back there."

"The drugs were hers," Danny explained. "I'm more likely to screw up back home, so we figured blaming me was the obvious choice. She's in trouble Ray. She owes people money she doesn't have and if they find her…"

Neela, who had backed away slightly, suddenly realised to her horror that the music had stopped. They had been trying to be discreet, but where the music had been so loud, they'd had to raise their voices a little. Now, everything was silent, and after Jess's little outburst, she realised everyone was staring at her.

"Ray….if there's going to be trouble…take it outside…" warned Susan, coming up to stand with them.

"Who said anything about trouble?" Neela said instantly, trying to cover up for them. She could see Abby and Luka staring at them curiously, and for some reason she felt horribly guilty. This was going all wrong. "We're just talking! You know, family stuff."

"I heard something about drugs?" Susan continued to ask, looking in concern at Ray.

Ray shook his head. "Don't even ask Lewis, you don't want to know. Jess…look. Let's just all calm down ok? We can go outside and talk about this…I'll hear you out. If you're in trouble I'll try my best to help you but…just talk to me."

For a moment the scared girl looked like she was going to back down, but then she snatched her drink back from her brother.

"No," she said bitterly. "It's not my fault you know. It's just…I have so much to live up to don't I? Everyone else in this family according to mum and dad is already such a screw up, I can't make one tiny mistake? I mean look at you Ray…"

"Don't do this," he told her, looking around the room. "Don't bring me into this. What you're saying is no excuse, but I can help you try and make things better."

"You were worse then me. Worse then Danny. My parents don't even like us talking about you. They can't even see how you're dad would give you a second chance and help pay your way through medical school. Not after how you were. But if you can get away with stuff like that, why shouldn't I be able to?"

"What makes you think I got away with it?" he exclaimed.

"Well, look at you!" she said back. "You're dong great. But my parents…they'll throw me out. And like Danny said….well…I can't go home ever."

Ray was feeling helpless. The last thing he wanted was for this to be the latest gossip at work tomorrow, but it looked like he wouldn't have much of a choice.

"Jess, if we just talk to you're parents…..we can sort it all out. Look, when I called them to say you were here, they were so relieved guys. I had to call them. They just want you to be ok…."

"God, you're such a jerk. I don't even know why I thought you could help me!" she slammed the glass down so hard on the counter it smashed into pieces, and she rushed passed them out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, she's going to be ok?" Susan asked Neela as they waited in the ER outside her room.

Neela nodded. "Yeah. She was pretty out of it when they found her. She hadn't got far…she'd collapsed in one of the alleyways outside your place? She had to have her stomach pumped, but she's finally awake. Ray's in there talking to her now."

"Good," said Susan.

When Ray finally came out of the room, Susan was still waiting. "Neela, she wants to talk to you. Apologise and everything. "

Neela smiled. "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that sudden turn of events right?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Ray," said Susan as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Listen…I was pretty impressed by tonight you know."

"You were?" he asked in shock. "I think I royally screwed up myself."

Susan laughed and shook her head. "No…you handled yourself well. And you actually found her, helped save her life. And you've offered to help her clear her debts and sort her life out. Nothing wrong from where I'm standing. There's hope for you yet Ray. That's all I'm saying."

Ray nodded. "Thanks. Say sorry to Abby for me."

"Will do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ray and Neela finally got back home, it was early in the morning.

"Well…that was anight we won't be forgetting anytime soon," Neela said to him as she made herself a drink. Danny was staying at the hospital with his sister, and Althea had made her own way home. Strangely, Ray didn't feel as guilty as he knew he should be

"Definitely. You just know I'm gonna get the third degree tomorrow."

Neela noticed the answer machine was flashing as she passed, and so pressed the button.

"Hello Neela. I don't know why, I just had a feeling that you called me recently. You didn't say anything, but after all, I'm your father. Sometimes, I can just sense these things. I may be wrong, but just in case, I thought I would see how you are. If you need my help, or anything the family can do for you, all you have to do is ask us. Next time, speak when you call, it would be nice to hear from you."

Ray looked at her steadily. "Ok, is there something you're keeping from me now?" he asked her. "Neela, that's the first time you're father's ever called you here, and he sounded worried. Did you call him? Should he be worried?"

Neela flinched at all the questions. "Ray," she said, now it was her turn to be panicking. "Hasn't enough been going on tonight? Why do I have to tell you everything that's going on in my life? I've got enough to feel guilty about…" she looked away from him.

"Ok, you've officially got my attention. What's going on? "

This was it. The now or never moment she'd been dreading. But she had sworn she'd tell him tonight, and now she would have to. But this moment would definitely win the worst timing ever award.

"I'm…"she hesitated.

"You're what?" he asked her softly. "Neela, please. If something's wrong you can tell me."

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her for a moment. Then he reached forward and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you told me," he told her. "Finally. Because I already knew."

TBC

Sorry about the extra long chapter, it's near the end of this story though. Only a couple more chapters to go. I would have updated sooner, I've just had the worst cold all of this week. All you're lovely reviews make me feel better though. Hope you're still enjoying this.


	9. Happy Endings

_**Chapter Nine**_

Neela let go of Rays hand and backed away slowly, shock written plainly on her face. "You…what?" she managed to get out in a strangled whisper, her eyes wide.

"Neela…" his eyes were pleading with her, she didn't know why. She didn't know what he wanted of her.

"How long?" she started, her voice getting stronger now. "How long Ray? How long have you known?"

"A while," he answered. "At least…it didn't come as a surprise when you said it. I've known something wasn't right with you for the past couple of weeks. You were feeling ill all the time, you're mood swings, then tonight with the wine. It just all started making sense. And I'm supposed to be a doctor - I do know something about the signs of pregnancy. I've known for a while."

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew?" she said to him, still reeling. "Instead of letting me go through this by myself?"

"God Neela, you think this is how I wanted it? I know I should have said something, but I wanted you to tell me! I wanted you to be able to feel you could tell me."

Neela was having a hard time trying not to burst out crying. She usually did in situations like this, and this was so much worse then anything that had ever happened. It was scary, but she was relieved as well to finally have it all out in the open after weeks of secrecy.

"I know I should have told you earlier as well. And I tried…so many times to tell you. But it's only been recently that I really accepted it myself. I was just planning the right moment. And the whole thing has been so terrifying for me…I didn't know how you'd react or anything…"

"Am I that scary?" he asked her, trying to lighten things, make it easier for both of them.

"No. But I was having my own doubts as well…I'm still having them now. I don't know what to do and…I really need your help Ray."

He thought about her words for a moment, and then led her over to sit down.

"When I first guessed what was going on I was terrified to. And you know me right? Not the first thing I'll admit to. And…truth is, at first, it wasn't the best news I'd ever had. I mean, hell, I don't know the first thing about being a father do I? Or even being with someone I really care about. To be honest, all I wanted to do was run away."

She nodded. "I completely understand Ray I…"

"Just hear me out," he stopped her. "After a while, I actually started to get used to the idea. And now, after everything that's happened with Danny and Jess…I'm starting to think maybe I could handle things. I could handle them badly but still…maybe it wouldn't be the horror story I'd been imagining."

She actually laughed when he said this. But then she started to back down again. "Listen Ray…I can't let you do this. This is your life we're talking about here. I don't want you staying with me out of pity or…anything else."

"Now you're being crazy Neela. Who says it'd be out of pity? Maybe I really want to be with you. Maybe it's what I've always wanted."

She gaped at him. "Ray…you can't be serious. I mean…I'm not even you're type?"

"Neela," he said patiently. "That night that we spent together was the best night of my life. And that's not a line. And look…I must have had to have thought about you, even a little for anything to happen in the first place."

"But…I'd be throwing you right in at the deep end wouldn't I? I mean its one thing to start a relationship….but starting a family? Are we ready for that?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I know I want to be with you. I'm willing to work through pretty much anything to make that happen."

"So, we're really going to do this?" she asked, wonder in her voice at the possibilities that lay ahead.

"Looks that way."

Then she looked up at him guiltily. "What about Althea?" she asked.

A shadow of guilt passed over his face as well. "You know I was only with her to make you jealous don't you? I mean, I don't think there was a point when we were ever really just friends, do you?"

Now Neela thought about it, she could see his point. "No. These past weeks, I have kind of felt like I'm living someone else's life. Like I'm only really me when I'm...well, when I'm with you."

"So…this night didn't turn out so bad after all did it?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to shut up and kiss me?"

Struggling not to argue back that she had been the one doing most of the talking, he eventually gave in, leaned forward slightly, and obliged to her question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for word to travel round the hospital, and soon everyone had heard everything that had happened. Abby had been the first person Neela told, and then Susan had found out. Both had been shocked, but surprisingly supportive.

It was early evening, things were just calming down after a frantic day or car crashes and burn victims, and what had been a reasonably hot day was just beginning to give way to a cool breeze. Haleh and Malik were busy hanging up a congratulations sign in the admin area, for when Ray and Neela came in for their shifts. "I can't keep up with those two," said Malik, reaching for his bottle of water.

"One minute….world war three, next minute they're friends….please tell me we don't live in a soap opera"

"Well, you know its all drama down here," said Frank. "That end needs to be straightened out a bit," he continued unhelpfully.

"I'm agreeing with you," Haleh answered Malik, ignoring Frank. "Although things usually don't end up happily ever after here do they?"

"That's because to much happiness can get boring," replied Frank. "So after all this, I'm actually beginning to miss the days of Carol and Ross."

"Or Carter and Abby," said Chuny, joining in.

Their camaraderie was interrupted with the arrival of the new happy couple. Ray had one arm draped protectively around Neela's shoulder, and they were laughing at some private joke.

"So? Have you guys decided find out if it was a boy or a girl?" asked Abby, coming up to them excitedly.

"Wow, this is so amazing you guys," said Neela, pointing to the balloons and the signs.

"Susan's idea." said Abby quickly. "So? Come on, I really want to know. I mean, when it comes round to finding out, it'll be so much easier if you know. I mean, there's baby names, clothes you need to buy…."

"Well, actually," said Neela, disentangling herself from Rays embrace, long enough to help herself to some cookies. "Ray doesn't want to find out."

There was a silence. Then Abby groaned. "You won't keep that up," she promised them. "Sooner or later, you'll cave."

"Nope," said Ray. "We want it to be a surprise."

Frank rolled his eyes at this statement. "Right. Because there aren't enough of them around here!"

The End.

**Ok so, I managed to make the end of this a lot shorter then I'd first thought. I know you all probably wanted to know if it was a girl or boy as well, but I really couldn't decide so I left it at that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I will at some point go back and repost, correcting any mistakes. I'm sure there are a few! I may or may not think of any ideas for a sequel, or i might just write a whole new Ray/Neela fic, once i've seen more of this series. So, until then...thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
